keithwolcottfandomcom-20200215-history
Keith's Hits
Keith's Hits Keith's Hits is Keith's main album, a contrafactum extended play. It contains eight songs that are based on existing songs, mostly from the last fifteen years. Keith's Hits released 4 singles: "Say No To Oreos", "My Laptop Was My Drug", "What Now", and "Billy the Bad Brown Dog". The album was never released or put on CD. Singles "Say No To Oreos" was released as the lead single in January 2011. The song was notably recorded months before the rest of the album, identifiable by the lower-end production. Using recording artist Ke$ha's hit song "We R Who We R" as the basis, this song aims to be educational, teaching the listener about a simple math concept: scale factors. The song was originally named "No Oreos In Math," but the name changed in the release to its more popular name. It is both the most acclaimed song on the extended play and Keith's most successful song of all time. "My Laptop Was My Drug" was released as the second single on February 18, 2012. Written about losing his laptop while a freshman at high school, "My Laptop Was My Drug" is based around the song "Your Love Is My Drug," the second and final song on the album based around a Ke$ha song. It describes Keith obsessing over obtaining a school laptop. The song received minor backlash due to profanity used in the second verse. The song's content also made it significantly less popular than "Say No To Oreos". "What Now" was released as the third single on eleven days after "My Laptop Was My Drug." Keith has stated the use of the source song "What's Happenin'" by Webbie (one of the least popular basis songs of the album) was because a high school friend had suggested a song around it. Keith got the concept by thinking that too much homework would make him ask, "What Now?" The song only uses the first verse of "What's Happenin'". Although the lyrics are rather simple, the song received generally positive reviews. "Billy the Bad Brown Dog" was released as the fourth and final single on May 6, 2012. The only "pet" song to be released as a single, it is about Keith's dog Bill. He was the third pet in the family, joining that year. He had a tedency to run away, and the family called him a "bad dog," so Keith made a song about it. The song didn't use a pop song as the base, but rather, a television theme song - "Bill Nye the Science Guy," due to the first name being the same. The song is just under thirty seconds, making it the shortest song on the album. The song was as well-received as "Say No To Oreos". Other Songs The album also has four songs that didn't get a single. "Hot N Crow," based off of Katy Perry's song "Hot N Cold," was about the nature of his cat. "Rolling in the Poop," based off of Adele's song "Rolling in the Deep," is about a behavior of Keith's dog, Angie. The song's disgusting subject kept it from being released as a single. "A Bad School," based off of Nicki Minaj's "Right Thru Me," was about Keith singing against a certain school. Although its video claimed it was not about Keith's Alta mater, it is. Keith has said he does not feel the way about that school, but he was different back when he wrote it. Keith also considers this to be the worst school-themed song on the album, with the least focused message. Finally, "Soft Yet Bad Cat," based off of Wiz Khalifa's "Black and Yellow," is the final song of the album. It is about Keith's cat again, saying she had soft fur, but she was not a nice cat. Because the song didn't get cut, it is the longest song on the album. Music Videos The first seven songs of the EP have an official music video. "Say No To Oreos," released with the single, includes a representation for the concepts of the lesson. It features Bill, the main character of the song, coming into a room to eat some oreos. The music video also is iconic in Keith's catalog due to the "two-Keiths-in-one" effect shown throughout." The next three videos made were for "My Laptop Was My Drug", "What Now," and "A Bad School," filmed during Keith's spring break of 2012. "My Laptop Was My Drug," like the others, mostly has visuals to go along with the lyrics. One scene shows Keith pretending to sing in front of stuffed animals. The ending is shown to be on a Youtube video on a blog. "What Now" and "A Bad School" were filmed at Keith's house, although they were supposed to take place at a school. Therefore, Keith considers them to be rather poor videos. "Billy The Bad Brown Dog" was the next video. It involves Keith pretending to chase Bill and Bill fighting with Angie. One scene is Bill with the video appearing to be very red. It is considered to be Keith's best music video alongside "Say No To Oreos." "Rolling in the Poop" and "Hot N Crow" also had videos filmed, both having the original version of the song re-recorded. They are actually the only two songs on the album like that, although "My Laptop Was My Drug" and "A Bad School" also were made shorter for their music videos. Again, because "Soft Yet Bad Cat" never had an official video, the album version is its original, long form. Track Listing